Doyō
The Doyō (土用, doyou) are a group of six dog-like creatures that inhabit the Land of Mountains. They are also called the Legendary Dogs (伝奇的犬, densetsu no inu). The people of the Land of Mountains refer to these beasts as the origin of each Elemental Transformation of chakra. Unlike the Tailed Beasts, they aren't malicious chakra in beast form, but actual living creatures. Also unlike the Tailed Beasts, they are unable to be sealed in hosts, preventing anyone from controlling thier power at will. Origin The Doyō were originally seven humans born in the Land of Mountains. During a time of mass warfare, people began firing off large amounts of chakra with primitive, and extremely dangerous for the firer, chakra cannons. These seven were abandoned at a young age in a field coated with the radiating chakra that clung to the very air do to the over-use of the cannons. They were only barely able to hunt for survival, but eating these iradiated pieces of meat and vegetation only helped speed up mutations forming inside these six individuals through over exposure to the chakra iradiated field. They took on the forms over time of six dog like entities with vast quantities of chakra, with two of the seven becoming one entity, but also sentience on par with humans. They each began also manifesting changes in chakra nature, and eventually came to traveling together across the land of mountains. The six made their first contact with humans at the village of Setsu, and their gave the village leaders the secrets of change in chakra nature, in exchange for books and other things, as the seven sought to better complete themselves. In an awe-inspiring display, the Doyō helped push back a batallion of ninjas sent by an opposing nation. In their honor, Setsu constructed two towers for the Doyō, the Tasōtō Tower and the Tajūtō Tower. They allowed the six to rest themselves in the latter, and so they laid to rest for quite some time. Awaken by a battle raging outside, the Doyō again displayed incredible power, beating back an enemy force of great strength, though at the cost of their beloved tower. The Doyō decided to part at this point, each going their seperate ways towards seperate parts of the Land of Mountains, except for the Doyō of Water and Wind, whom decided to go together. To this day, they watch from over the land as shadows, unseen but ever helping the lives of people. Kiban The Kiban (基盤 lit. Basis; Foundation) is the Doyō of Yin/Yang Chakra, as well as the leader of the Doyō. The Kiban is actually made up of two individuals who know each other as their perfect halves. The Kiban has 3 forms. The two individual forms Doyō forms, their human forms they can assume at will, and the final Doyō form which is the most powerful form with complete power of the Yin/Yang Chakra Nature. The Kiban reside within a large mountain that isolates the Land of Mountains from a large portion of the world. This mountain is known as Mt. Yuumei (山幽冥 lit. Mountain of the Present and the Other World) and is blocked by armed guards to prevent entrance because of a complex tunnel system within that would allow intruders to access a large part of the Land of Mountains. Although at first thought, taking on the Kiban seperately would seem tactically wise, the two halves of the Kiban are always connected by soul, and so can share their strength as long as both are alive. However, this is a binary system and so if one dies, they both do, unless the other acts quickly and absorbs them into their body. Trivia *The original Doyō's transformations are based partially on the effects Nuclear Warheads can have on a population over time; causing random mutations with their genes, though their transformations were more positive than the effects they mainly have when used in real life. *The handing of knowledge of chakra natures from the Doyō to the Setsu Village Leader was based on the ancient chinese story of the dragons passing on the knowledge of writing to the first emperor.